


Human Delicacies

by MizRootbeer



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Baking, Cooking, F/M, Female Reader, Food, Self-Insert, bento box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizRootbeer/pseuds/MizRootbeer
Summary: Someone has to keep these demons fed and it looks like it's going to have to be you.A series featuring an MC who is a fantastic cook. I'll be doing the brothers if people want me to, I'll do the other characters too.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Reader (Shall We Date?: Obey Me), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 999





	1. Lucifer: Apple, Fig and Brie Sandwiches

  
Lucifer sighed as his stomach growled. What time was it? He had skipped breakfast and then proceed to skip lunch too. This was the norm for him. He was so busy he didn’t have time to sit down and eat. He’d munched on energy bars, but they weren’t the tastiest things in the Devildom. He continued walking down the hallway when he heard singing from the kitchen. Most demons didn’t sing, and if they did sing, it wasn’t pop songs from the human world.

As he got closer, he recognized the voice. He peeked, and sure enough, he saw MC. She was tapping her foot along with some music playing from her phone. She was so engrossed in her music that she didn’t notice Lucifer until he came up behind her.

“MC?”

“GAH!” She whirled around, gasping for air. “Lucifer, how many times must I ask you to stop doing that?”

“Doing what?” He asked, a playful smile on his lips.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” MC crossed her arms and glared at him. “You’re worse than a cat. I should put a bell on you because you keep sneaking up on me.”

“Or maybe you should be more aware of your surroundings,” Lucifer returned.

“Or maybe you should just learn that sneaking up on people is rude,” MC turned her back to him. “Now, if you don’t mind, Mr. Student Body President.”

Lucifer ignored her snide remark and looked over her shoulder. She picked up a knife and cut something. Smiling, she picked up a rolled sandwich. Before Lucifer could say anything, she stuffed it into his mouth. He was shocked, but the flavor of apples and peanut butter overwhelmed him. He took a bite and removed the sandwich from his mouth.

“Good, huh?” MC said. “I may have made too many, but I was nostalgic for home. I think the apple one is my favorite but---”

Lucifer grabbed another sandwich roll and stuffed it in his mouth. He froze when he noticed MC looking at him. He felt his face turn red as he swallowed. As if his stomach wanted to add to his embarrassment, it growled. MC glanced at his stomach before looking at him.

“Lucifer, did you skip lunch?” She asked.

“Possibly,” He replied. “It slipped my mind. I am very busy.”

“Lucifer, I know you’re a demon, but last time I checked, you still need to eat,” MC said. “Look, take these.” 

MC picked up the plate with the rest of the rolled sandwiches. Lucifer couldn’t help but smile at how they were displayed. MC had in a small circle with a strawberry cut into a star in the middle. This human surprised him every day. He set the plate down before taking MC’s hand. Her face turned crimson as he gave her hand a kiss. Lucifer stared into her eyes, and she averted her gaze, her cheeks still red. 

“Anyways,” MC returned to her cooking. “I’ll check on you when dinner rolls around, okay?”

“Oh, checking up on me?” Lucifer moved closer to MC, leaning towards her ear. “If I didn’t know any better, I would say you cared about me.”

“If you don’t leave in the next minute, I’m taking those sandwiches back and giving them to Beel,” She threatened.

Lucifer chuckled and headed out of the kitchen. He glanced back to MC, who was already making something else. She really was full of surprises, his human.

* * *

“Rise and shine sleepyhead,” MC ruffled Lucifer hair. “Come on, I brought you dinner.”

Lucifer yawned as he opened his eyes. MC pulled a piece of paper off his face and placed it with the others. How long had he been asleep? His back felt stiff, and his joints cracked when he stretched. MC placed a basket before him and opened it. She reached into the basket and pulled out two plates. Lucifer smiled, watching MC set his desk up like a table. She really was adorable; Lucifer could picture her as a little housewife, cooking for him when he came home from a long day of work.

“For tonight’s dinner, we have fig, apple and brie sandwiches,” MC said, placing a sandwich on the plate before Lucifer. “With sweet potato fries and blueberry lemonade.”

“All this for me,” Lucifer’s smile grew. “Keep this up, and people will begin to talk.”

“So?” MC shrugged. “If people know that I care about you, they know.”

  
Lucifer felt his heart skip a beat. MC glanced at him, her smile coy. He put his hand on the desk and was surprised when MC placed her’s on top of his. He gave it a squeeze before giving it a kiss.

“Then I consider myself lucky,” Lucifer said. “That I have such a sweet human looking over me.”

“Someone has to take care of you since you won’t,” MC said. “Now, eat your dinner Lucifer.”

“With pleasure.”


	2. Mammon: Squid Ink Pasta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon gets an idea to earn Grimm and wants your help with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy that people liked the first chapter so much. Lucifer is a fun character to write. I was worried I would do bad but everyone seems to like the first chapter. Mammon was fun to write too. If people want me to, I'll write chapters featuring Solomon, Barbatos, Diavolo and Simeon.

“Stupid Lucifer thinks he knows everything,” Mammon grumbled. “Oh, look at me, I’m the oldest son, and I’m a prick!”

“Get out of my kitchen Mammon,” You said.

“Hey, this isn’t your kitchen!” Mammon returned.

“Right now, it is, and you’re distracting me,” You said as you started to stir the large pot in front of her. “I don’t have time for your ranting and raving.”

Mammon crossed his arms and turned his head away from you. He was pouting, but you knew he wouldn’t stay silent for long. Mammon couldn’t stay quiet when he was frustrated. Since he was supposed to be your ‘protector,’ you slowly started understanding his quirks and his personality. Right now, Mammon repeatedly tapped his foot while gritting his teeth. 

3,2,1…

“Just because he’s older than me doesn’t mean he’s the boss!” Mammon stood up again, ready to start pacing. “He’s not the boss, I’m the---”

Before he could even get the next sentence out, you stuffed some squid ink spaghetti into his mouth. Mammon’s eyes went wide as he grabbed the fork in his mouth. He looked ready to attack you, but then he swallowed the pasta. His expression changed from anger to shock. He looked down at the fork in wonder.

“What was that?” He asked.

“Squid ink spaghetti with shrimp and white truffle oil,” You replied. “This is what’s for di---”

“You made this? By yourself?” Mammon interrupted.

“Yeah. The recipe’s from my grandmother,” You said. “Um--Mammon, are you okay?”

“Am I okay? Am I okay?!” He repeated. “I’ve just tasted the best noodles in the entire Devildom! MC, you gotta sell this!”

“No way!” You crossed her arms. “I’m not selling Nana Rosie’s recipe!”

“No, not the recipe! You could sell the dish,” Mammon’s eyes were sparkling. “This is the best food I’ve ever eaten.”

“Really?” 

“Really, really!” Mammon grabbed your hands. “C’mon MC, we can make a buttload of Grimm with this! What do you say?”

Had it been any other demon, you would have said no. Mammon’s baby blue eyes shone with excitement like a child at Christmas. Would you regret saying yes? There was a possibility this entire thing could end up being a disaster. Oh well, at least you’d be working with Mammon. Sighing, you smiled up at him.

“Okay, let’s do this.”

* * *

Mammon was a bit surprised.

This get rich quick scheme actually worked!

MC talked to Lucifer instead of Mammon about the idea. Maybe that was why Diavolo had said yes. Mammon knew had he approached his brother, Lucifer would have turned him down automatically. Either way, he was happy with the outcome. Diavolo had set up a little stand in the cafeteria for them. MC had argued about the price, and Mammon had agreed that a small plate would cost two grim, and a large plate was four Grimm. The stand ran only during dinner hours, which was a good thing because they almost ran out on the first day.

“What a day,” MC sighed. “I’m surprised we have any plates left.”

Mammon watched her as she handed him one of the plates. He didn’t realize how hungry he had been until she placed the food in front of him. He undid the saran wrap and dug in. Then, he looked at MC, who was smiling at something in her hand. Quick as a flash, he plucked it from her fingers.

“Hey!” 

“What is---” Mammon paused. “Is this little girl you?”

It was a picture of a young girl standing at a stove with an older woman. The little girl was standing on a stool, a wooden spoon in her hand, and a huge smile. She was looking up at the elderly woman who was beaming with pride. They wore matching aprons; once had MC’s name on it, and the other had a rose.

“Yes, give it back!” MC reached for the photo. “It’s my favorite picture of Nana.”

“You were a cute kid.”

MC’s cheeks turn pink, and Mammon smirked. He returned the photo, which MC returned to her wallet. Mammon watched her, his smile growing. She had brought that photo with her when she came to RAD. That was kinda adorable.

“The picture is precious, but I took it out of my wallet so that it would give us good luck during our grand opening.”

“You don’t need luck,” Mammon said. “You’re talented. Why do you think I wanted to do this venture with you? No one can cook like you, and no one is as smart as you. The Great Mammon wouldn’t start a food stand with just anyone.”

MC played with a lock of hair, her cheeks still a shade of pink. God, she really was cute. How did his human get so cute?

“Maybe one day, we can open up a restaurant,” She said. “Just the two of us. That way, we can be together more.”

It was Mammon’s turn to blush. His cheeks became redder when MC sat next to him. He chewed on his lip before wrapping an arm around her.  
“I like that sound of that,” He said.


	3. Leviathan: Bento Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has been avoiding people and MC is going to put a stop to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long to post the third chapter. I'll be working on the third one and I'm also trying to start another series featuring the brothers. So far, it seems people want me to write more after I finish with the brothers. So I'll be doing chapters with the undateable characters. Most likely I'll do Simon first.

“Levi, open the door!” You pounded on the door. “Levi, come on!”

You knew that Levi liked to be a recluse, but this was ridiculous. You hadn’t seen him at all yesterday, and according to Beel, he hadn’t come down for breakfast. Beel was happy with that because he got an extra portion, but you were worried. When Levi didn’t show up for lunch, you decided to take matters into your own hands. Once you finished eating, you went to the kitchen and got to work. 

“Levi, open up,” You kept knocking. 

Finally, the door opened. Well, Levi barely cracked it. The smell of BO greeted your nose, and you covered your mouth so you wouldn’t gag. Levi didn’t look so good either; his eyes were sunken in, and he looked ready to collapse. Once you see him, you force the door open. When you step into the room, you try again not to gag. You turn on the light, ignoring Levi’s hissing. There are empty food containers all over his room, along with full trash bags.

“Levi, what on earth have you been doing for the past two days? How did you make such a mess?” You asked.

“Leave me alone,” Levi grumbled, reaching for the light switch.

You grabbed his hand before he reached it. Part of you wanted to be angry at him, but you feel like yelling at him would make things worse. You sighed as you handed him a bento box. Levi looked at your hands, confused. Again you sigh before taking his hand and giving him the box. Then, you turn to the trash. You put your hair up into a ponytail and started getting to work. 

Levi stared at you before looking down at the bento box; the lunchbox was pink with a bunny on it. 

“It’s so cute,” He said. “It reminds me of Ruri-chan.”

He opened it up and had to stifle a gasp. MC had prepared him a Pokemon bento box; The rice was shaped to look like Pikachu, the hot dogs were made into little Diglets, and two pink macaroons looked like Jigglypuff. It was the most adorable lunch he had ever seen in his life. How could he eat this? 

His stomach growled loudly. MC stopped cleaning for a second.

“Did Beel pass by?” She asked.

Cute or not, Levi hadn’t eaten all day. The only food he had been consuming was cheap fast food and soda. He took a picture of the bento before picking up the chopsticks and eating some. It was no surprise that the food was delicious. Levi wanted to savor it, but his hunger pushed him to finish the meal as quickly as he could. Once he finished, he rubbed his stomach and leaned back.

“Feeling better?” MC asked.

Levi nodded. MC smiled, but as she was about to leave, Levi grabbed her hand. Silently, Levi led her over to the couch in front of his tv. He sat her down and handed her a controller. 

“Smash Brothers,” He said when she gave him a confused look. “Play with me.”

“As long as I get to be Kirby,” You said.

The first two games were played in silence. When the third game started, Levi spoke.

“I was going to ask an online friend out,” He said, still looking at the television. “We met on a forum for  _ Forever the Groom _ .”

“Oh, from that new anime, you started watching?”

“Yes. I thought this girl would make a good girlfriend, but one of my other friends on the forum said she had been talking about me behind my back,” Levi continued. 

“So that is why you’ve been so unhappy,” MC’s voice was soft. “Oh Levi, why didn’t you say anything?”

“I thought people would make fun of me if they found out,” Levi admitted. 

“You could have at least told me,” MC paused the game. “Levi, I’m your friend. I would never make fun of you for having a broken heart. Still, I wish I could meet this girl so I could kick her ass to heaven.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Levi’s cheeks turned red. “I just feel foolish. I should have gone after someone else. Someone kind, friendly, and cute. Someone---like you.”

Levi’s eyes went wide as he realized what he had just said. He covered his mouth, looking at MC. He wanted to hide, dread filling him. How could he have had something so embarrassing out loud? He was ready to run out of his room, saying he was busy when he felt MC’s hand in his. She scooted closer to him on the couch and leaned her head against him. 

“Yes, you should have gone after me in the first place,” MC said. “Now, since you’ve learned your lesson, I’ll make you some ramen for dinner.”

“Real ramen? Not the store-bought stuff?” Levi asked excitedly. “Could you also make riceballs?”

“If you shower and brush your teeth, then yes.”


	4. Satan: Vanilla Apple Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan comes across MC who is dealing with an annoying classmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is so late! Believe it or not, I have been rather busy. I've been working with Instacart and trying to get ready to go back to my other job. But don't worry, I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm already working on the next chapter!

The alarm on his D.D.D woke Satan with a start. He rubbed his eyes and wiped away the drool from his chin. Ah, he had fallen asleep while reading again. Satan stood up, groaning as he felt the stiffness in his body. Yawning again, he looked at the time. Oh, it seemed like he slept through lunch. Only two hours until dinner, but he couldn’t really wait that long without eating something. 

“I suppose I could head into the kitchen and see if I can find a snack,” He said. “Hopefully, Beel hasn’t cleaned out the kitchen.”

Lucky for him, the hallways weren’t busy, so getting to the kitchen would be no issue. 

“Leave me alone, Forneus!”

Satan stopped; he knew that voice. He looked over to his right to see MC. There was a male student with her, but it was obvious MC didn’t want to be talking to him. Her school bag was clutched in her hands, and she looked ready to run. Usually, Satan would distance himself if he saw something like this. It wasn’t his job to intervene, he wasn’t Lucifer. Why did he care what the students did? 

“C’mon MC, why are you being so cold? All I asked was for some lunch,” Forneus grinned. “You make lunch for Lucifer and his brothers.”

“Gee, why would I make lunch for them? Maybe it’s because they’ve been extremely kind to me, and I care about them,” MC avoided Forenus’ gaze. “Excuse me.”

MC moved to leave, but Forenus cut off her escape. Satan felt his anger flare up as he watched. 

“You don’t care about me?” Forenus reached out and touched her hair.

“Stop it!” MC shouted. “Please, just leave me alone!”

“You heard her.”

Forenus nearly jumped out of his skin when Satan appeared behind him. He turned around to face the demon of Wrath, gulping when he realized who it was. MC ran over beside Satan, glaring at Forenus. The other demon began to back away.

“I was just teasing her, no big deal,” Forenus held his hands up in defense.

“Teasing?” Satan’s eyes went dark. “You think sexual harassment is funny?”  
  
“What? Sexual harassment? It wasn’t harassment, right MC?” Forenus looked at MC with pleading eyes.

“Yeah, I would call what you’ve been doing sexual harassment,” MC said. “Oh, did I mention that he grabbed my ass?”

“He. did. WHAT?” Satan’s glare turned murderous. 

Satan grabbed Forenus before he could book it. Forenus tried to save his skin, but Satan wasn’t having any of it. MC followed them to Lord Diavolo’s office, where Forenus was forced into a chair. 

“Lord Diavolo, we have a case of sexual misconduct involving two students,” Satan’s eyes stayed on Forenus. “I shouldn’t have to remind you that our school has a strict no harassment policy.”

“That’s true,” Diavolo eyed the whimpering demon before him. “And let me guess, MC was the victim?”

“Yes, I was,” MC finally spoke. “If it wasn’t for Satan, it would have continued. He’s my hero.”

Satan coughed, his cheeks turning red.

“I see. Well, I’ll have to take statements from all three of you, but don’t worry,” Diavolo said. “We will get to the bottom of this, and punishments will be given.”

“Is this really necessary?” Forenous asked weakly.

“Keep talking. Please, see where it gets you,” Satan growled. “I dare you.”  
  
Forenous was about to say something, but the look from Satan changed his mind.

* * *

_Knock, knock._

“It’s opened,” Satan didn’t look up from his book. “Watch your step, don’t touch anything and---”

“If you want to borrow a book, you have to fill out a form, and the book must be returned within two weeks.”

Satan looked up from his book, seeing MC standing before him. She closed the door behind her and walked towards him. He noticed the basket in her hands.

“Are you delivering a meal to someone?” Satan asked.

“It’s more of a thank you,” MC placed the basket down. “Is it okay if I set this here?”

Had it been anyone else, Satan would have said no. MC? MC wasn’t just anyone. Satan nodded, and she smiled, making his heart skip a beat. She opened up the basket, and the warm smell of apples greeted his nose. MC pulled out a beautifully baked apple pie. The crust was adorable with little hearts and diamonds on it. 

“So, since you’re my hero, I decided to show my thanks with your favorite dessert, apple pie! Vanilla apple pie, to be exact. This baby won me the blue ribbon at the state fair three years in a row!”

“Ah, I should be honored then?” Satan managed to smile. 

“Oh, totally,” MC giggled. “But, I am thankful. Like super thankful. That jerk Forenous is in my Demonic Histories class, and he hasn’t left me alone for a week.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Satan asked.

“I didn’t want to bother anyone,” MC said with a shrug. “Yes, I know that’s dumb, but I just thought he’d move on. I guess I was wrong. Either way, this is a thank you. I also have some imported whip cream. Don’t tell anyone I’m sharing it with you. They’ll get jealous.”

“My lips are sealed,” Satan said. “Hang on, let’s set up over here.”  
Satan got up and moved to a small table covered with books. He moved the piles off the table and the chairs. MC placed the basket on the table and took out some plates. Once the table was set, she brought out the pie. The room became filled with the pleasing scent of vanilla and apples. MC cut two slices and placed them on their respective plates. She sprayed some whipped cream on her pie and then passed the canister to Satan. Satan added the smallest dollop he could. 

“You know, I have some tea,” He said. “I could brew some.”

“Oh, tea would be delightful!” MC said.

Satan’s heart started beating faster, and he got up, trying to hide his blush. How could one human be so adorable and pure? The better question was why she bothered with him. Satan wasn’t the most popular demon, but MC didn’t seem to care.

Satan found his kettle and cleared away some books so he could prepare the tea. He decided on a nice Earl Grey. Once the tea was brewed, he poured it into two cups and gave one to MC. Then, he sat down in front of his pie. Satan took a sip of his tea before taking a bite of the pie. It was no surprise that the pie tasted fantastic. MC had a natural talent for cooking and baking. Everything she made was amazing. This pie was no exception. 

“It’s perfect,” Satan said. “Like always.”

“You always say that,” MC blushed a bit.

“It’s true, though,” Satan took another bite. “You really have a talent. Thank you.”

“Again, I should be thanking you,” MC fiddled with a lock of hair. “You really saved me.”

“I just did what anyone else would do.”

“Not everyone is as nice as you are, Satan,” MC said. “There are a lot of guys like Forenous out there.”

“True,” Satan felt his cheeks turn pink. “Maybe just to be safe---I should walk you to and from your classes from now on.”

MC smiled. She nudged his foot playfully, making Satan’s face turn even redder.

“I’d like that a lot.”


	5. Asmodeus: Champange and Strawberry Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo helps MC bake some cupcakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank zia from discord and lavenderdrip from tumblr.

MC felt like she was being watched. She glanced over at the doorway but saw no one. She shrugged before going back to her batter. MC stopped when she felt eyes on her. She turned around, catching a glimpse of someone. She frowned but decided to go back to her baking. When she felt the familiar stare on her, she slowly turned to the doorway. Sure enough, she spotted Asmodeus standing in the doorway.

“Either come into the kitchen or leave,” She said flatly.

“Ayah! So mean,” Asmodeus whimpered. “How can someone so cute be so cruel?”

“You’re distracting me,” MC said. “I can’t focus on baking if you’re going to be a creepy stalker.”

“Me? A stalker? Such hurtful words,” Asmodeus pouted. “Why are you being so mean to your Asmo?”

“Maybe because I’m busy?”

MC motioned to the bowl she had been using as well as the measuring cups and ingredients. The oven beeped and she placed the bowl down before sliding some oven mitts on. With her hands safe, she opened up the oven and pulled out two cupcake pans. Asmodeus watched her, his elbows on the counter and his face holding his chin. MC looked so adorable when she was baking. He loved the pale pink apron she was wearing. Oh, how cute his human was!

“Too cute!” Asmodeus squealed. “Watching you flutter around makes me want to give you a great, big fat kiss.”

Asmodeus skipped towards MC, lips puckered but MC held up a cupcake to block her lips. Asmodeus frowned.

“Take your lips somewhere else and leave me alone,” MC said. “I’m trying to finish up these cupcakes.”

Asmodeus’ frown disappeared and was replaced with a grin.

“What if I help you?” He asked. “Then would I get my kiss?”

MC looked at him, her arms crossed but then she looked at the cupcakes. She still wasn’t finished and having an extra set of hands would be helpful. The payment of one kiss for Asmodeus’ help wasn’t too bad. It wasn’t like she hadn’t kissed him before either. So with her mind made up, she nodded. Asmodeus squealed in delight.

“Oh, won’t this be fun?” He said. “Let me find my ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron.”

Of course, he had one of those aprons.

* * *

Asmodeus was famous for being a flirt but that didn’t mean he had no other talents. Demons always seemed so shocked when he revealed that he could cook. MC was certainly surprised as Asmodeus maneuvered his way around the kitchen with grace. He continued to try and steal kisses but he was helpful. MC was shocked but thankful. The cupcakes were for a bake sale and she had promised them one hundred cupcakes. With Asmo’s hep, they finished in no time.

“Finally!” MC wiped her brow. “We did it, all cupcakes are finished!”

“And?” Asmodeus rubbed up against MC, tapping his lip. “I think a certain human promised a certain demon something.”

MC couldn’t help but chuckle. Asmodeus didn’t know how to be subtle. She was pretty sure that the avatar of lust had no idea what being subtle meant. Honestly, she was fine with that. He was still cute in his own way. MC grabbed Asmo’s face and pulled him into a kiss. The hands that were  on her waist fell to the side, Asmodeus going to jelly. When you pulled back, his eyes were still closed. 

“Asmo?”

“Hm?” He opened his eyes, starring at MC. “Yes?”   
  


“You good?” MC started putting cupcakes into boxes.

“No,” Asmodeus pouted. “I only get one kiss from my human? No fair, she’s so mean to Asmo.”

“If Asmo would like another kiss, Asmo could help MC with the boxes,” She motioned to the boxes.

Asmodeus caught on and started putting the cupcakes into the boxes. As they worked, he kept looking at MC salaciously and puckering his lips. MC laughed again; maybe she should have Asmodeus help her more often. The kitchen could be lonely, having him with her was nice even if he kept trying to get kisses. It could have been so much worse. 

Once all the boxes were packed up and ready for tomorrow, Asmodeus placed himself in front of MC, lips puckered. MC gave him another kiss and she swore she saw his leg pop. Chuckling, she pulled back and again Asmo whined like a child.

“It’s not enough, I want more,” Asmodeus reached towards MC, making grabbing motions. 

“Are you sure you’re not the avatar of Greed?” MC asked.

“Again, being so mean but it’s okay because I still love you,” Asmodeus went to hug her and she allowed him. “You also smell like freshly baked cake. I love it!”

Asmodeus, being the sneaky devil he was, went in for another kiss. His lips met cake, causing him to open his eyes. A cupcake with pale pink icing and a chocolate heart on top of it. It was pretty but Asmodeus was confused. MC unwrapped the cupcake and made a biting motion. Asmodeus copied her, taking a bite of the cake. 

“It---is that champagne?” He asked.

“Champagne and strawberry to be exact,” MC said. “I took some inspiration from you.”

“Ah, she loves me enough to make a cupcake just for me,” Asmodeus smiled. “My human is so sweet!”

Asmodeus moved the cupcake out of the way and puckered up. MC just chuckled and gave him another kiss. 

Asmodeus was going to have to come to the kitchen more often.


	6. Beelzebub: A Full Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beel gets a special dinner from MC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on writing commissions but I managed to finish this between them.

Beel was always hungry. It was his nature as the avatar of gluttony and while he had come to peace with it, it still sucked. 

What was even worse was that his brothers had become stingy over the years. Today, they had refused to give him any extra breakfast, leaving his tummy half-full. He would have starved if it wasn’t for MC. 

“Here Beel,” MC cut her omelet in half. “You can take the big piece okay?”

“Are you sure?” Beel eyed the food hungrily. “Won’t you be hungry?”

“No, I packed myself a big lunch,” MC smiled at him. “Go ahead, dig in.”

He did dig in, thankful for her and her talent for cooking.

During lunch, Beel tried very hard not to eye her food. She always made it look so delicious, even something as simple as a sandwich looked beautiful. MC noticed his stares and then said something so wonderful, he could hardly believe it.

“How about I make you dinner tonight? Just you,” MC asked. “No brothers, just Beel.” 

Beel picked MC up, hugged her, and spun her around in pure joy. He didn’t want to put her down, but they both had to go to class. 

Throughout class, his stomach growled loudly. His stomach was usually loud but with the idea of MC’s food? It was even worse. MC was the best cook Beel knew. Everything she cooked tasted fantastic. He always looked forward to her meals and treats.

Classes soon ended. Once he got home, Beel headed towards the kitchen. Walking down the hall, he could smell food wafting out, pulling him closer and closer. He inhaled deeply, his body feeling warm and excitement building. His stomach gave a loud grumble as he entered the kitchen. MC stood at the stove, stirring a pot.

“Is that you Beel?” MC asked. “Give me a minute. Let me finish up these potatoes and I’ll make you a plate.”

Beel didn’t need to hear anymore. He hurried to the table and sat down. He didn’t wait long. 

MC brought him a large plate of mashed potatoes, sliced ham, a juicy steak, and a large turkey leg. Beel had to stop himself from drooling at the sight. MC placed the food in front of him. To her surprise, Beel didn’t start eating.

“What did you make me?” He asked.

“Garlic mashed potatoes, apricot brown sugar ham, sweet pepper steak, and a rosemary leg of turkey.”

“You cooked all of this for me?” Beel felt honored.

“Of course I did,” MC smiled. “I had to give my favorite boy something fantastic to eat.”

He was her favorite boy? Beel’s cheeks turned red as he thought about her words. He was never anyone’s favorite. Well, he was Belphie’s favorite brother but that was different. They were twins; of course, Belphie liked Beel over his other siblings. Most people wanted to be with Lucifer or even Mammon. People liked the older brothers. He was one of the babies, so many people didn’t pay attention to him.

Not MC though.

She was always so nice to him. She was nice to most people, but she was always kind to him in particular. She was also patient with his hunger. When Beel complained he was hungry, MC was the first to comfort him and usually promised a treat. She never got upset with him. She was understanding, and that meant a lot to him.

“Are you sure you don’t want some of the food?” Beel asked.

“Aw Beel, I made this for you,” MC gave him a smile. “I’ll be fine.”

Beel didn’t accept that answer. He got up from the table and went to the fridge. He rummaged around before finding the object of his desire. He came back with a plastic container and opened it up. He handed it to MC along with a spoon. 

“Beel, isn’t this a Celestial sundae?” MC asked. “I thought you were saving this. I can’t take it.”

“Yes, you can,” Beel sat back down. “You made this meal for me and didn’t make anything for yourself. It’s not fair. It’s my way of saying thank you.”

“Beel, you wanted me to cook for you, and I was happy to do it.”

“I know, but it’s still not fair. You’re always cooking for us, you bake me treats and you even pack me lunch sometimes. I want to say thank you.”

“Oh, you’re such a sweetheart,” MC cooed.

Beel’s face felt like it was on fire. Only MC could get him to blush like an idiot. He rubbed his neck and stared at the floor, unable to look at her. He heard her giggle and he glanced over to her, seeing her smile.

“Come on, your food will get cold,” She said. “I want to know how it tastes.”

“It’s your food, so it’ll probably be fantastic,” Beel’s face was still red. 

“Such a flatterer. Have you been spending time with Asmo?”

Beel picked up his spoon and ate some of the mashed potatoes, afraid he’d say something stupid. He moaned around the spoon and closed his eyes.

“So good.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” MC started opening up the sundae. “Are you sure you don’t want any of this?”

“No,” Beel took another bite of potatoes. “I won’t take it back even if you give it to me.”

“Okay, you win,” MC took a bite. Her eyes widened in surprise. “Wow, this is pretty good.”

“Your food is better. It always is,” Beel placed his hand on the table, nervously. 

Thankfully, MC placed hers on top of his. His large hand grabbed hers and he gave it a squeeze. She returned it, still smiling at him. 

“You know, I think I’m going to ask Simeon to grab two sundaes for us. That way, we can share.”

This human was perfect and Beel was going to make sure she stayed with him forever.


End file.
